Friend
by synstropezia
Summary: Dia adalah wanita yang aneh, selalu saja sendirian, tak ada yang mau berteman dengannya. Karena sebuah layang-layang tiba-tiba aku menjadi dekat dengannya.
1. Lucy Heartfilia

Fairy Tail bukan punya author. Punyanya Hiro Mashima

A/N : Satu cerita belum beres dan bikin cerita baru. Hobby baru ini hahaha. Akhirnya saya membuat cerita tentang Gray dan Lucy lagi. Entah ceritanya bagus atau tidak. Semoga ceritanya bagus. Jangan lupa riview

Summary : Dia adalah wanita yang aneh, selalu saja sendirian, tak ada yang mau berteman dengannya. Karena sebuah layang-layang tiba-tiba aku menjadi dekat dengannya.

Musim semi telah tiba. Angin lembut musim semi terasa lembut mengenali kulitku. Aku menutup mataku dan menghirup angin musim semi, terasa begitu segar saat dihirup. Ini adalah hari awal aku kembali masuk ke sekolah, setelah liburan panjang. Langkah kakiku terasa begitu ringan, sehingga tak terasa aku sudah sampai didepan gerbang sekolah.

Cukup lama aku berjalan karena untuk sampai ke kelas perlu waktu sekitar 15 menit, apalagi ada begitu banyak tangga yang harus aku naiki. Sesampainya di kelas, aku duduk dikursiku dan langsung menindurkan kepalaku diatas meja. Sepertinya aku lupa memperkenalkan diriku. Namaku Gray Fullbuster, umur 17 tahun, bersekolah di sekolah menengah atas Fairy Tail, kelas XIIC

Aku mengangkat kepalaku dan menengok ke pojok kanan, sebenarnya tak ada apa-apa disana, hanya ada sebuah meja usang penuh coretan dan sebuah kursi yang sudah usang pula. Disana biasanya duduk seorang wanita uang tak kuingat siapa namanya. Hampir semua orang melupakannya, dia tak dianggap oleh siapapun, dia tak memiliki teman selalu sendirian. Pokoknya dia itu benar-benar penyendiri dan pemurung, tiada seorangpun yang pernah melihat dia tersenyum.

Saat aku tengah memandang ke arah pojok kananm ada seseorang yang menghalangi pandanganku. Awalnya aku hanya melihat perutnya kini aku bisa melihat wajahnya karena dia jongkok, spontan aku berteriak karena kaget.

"Natsu!" Teriakku

"Ohayou Gray" Sapanya sambil tersenyum

"Kamu membuatku kaget tau!" Aku masih merasa kesal

"Gommen, lagian pagi-pagi udah bengong. Apa yang kamu lihat?"

"Aku melihat kearah pojok kanan"

"Memang ada apa dipojok kanan? Hanya ada kursi dan sebuah meja saja. Oh! Aku tau!" Natsu mengatakannya dengan sangat gembira

"Apa yang kamu tau? Yang kamu taukan hanya makanan saja" Ledekku

"Aduh! Bukan makanan Gray! Kamu sedang menunggu kedatangan dia kan?"

"Kedatanngan siapa?" Tanyaku herab

"Itu lho orang yang duduk di pojok kanan"

"Memang siapa yang duduk di pojok kanan?" Tanyaku semakin heran

"Sepertinya kamu juga sudah melupakannya. Dia itu Lucy Heartfilia" Natsu mengatakannya dengan wajah sebal

"Lucy Heartfilia? Memang dia termasuk anak dari kelas kita?"

"Ternyata dia benar-benar dilupakan. Aku heran kenapa kalian semua tega melupakannya?" Natsu geleng-geleng kepala

Setelah percakapan yang panjang tersebut, bel masukpun berbunyi. Semua duduk ditempatnya masing-masing. Pelajaran pertama adalah matematika, bisa dibilang jika ini adalah pelajaran yang paling kubenci, pelajarannya susah, gurunya galak pula, tapi membuat orang penasaran. Mau tau kenapa? Karena tak ada yang tau wajah guru matematika terbenci ini seperti apa. Mystogan, itulah nama guru mate yang mengajar kelas XIIC dan XIID, selalu menggunakan topeng kemana-mana, bikin penasaran bukan? Aku sendiri juga penasaran.

Ketika pelajaran tengah berlangsung. Ada seorang anak perempuan yang membuka pintu, dia terlihat sangat kelelahan. Selesai mengatur nafas buru-buru dia membungkuk dan meminta maaf.

"Maaf pak, saya terlambat" Ucapnya sopan

"Kamu sudah sering terlambat. Baiklah kali ini bapak kamu maafkan. Berdirilah di depan kelas, hukuman ini berlaku juga bagi yang belum mengerjakan PR"

Jarang-jarang Pak Mystogan baik, biasanya jika ada yang tidak mengerjakan langsung disuruh lagi keliling lapangan 50x yang lebih parahnya lagi diberikan PR 3x lipat. Makanya aku tidak berani melawan guru yang satu ini. Akhirnya bel istirahatpun berbunyi, aku pun bisa bernafas lega, bagiku ruang kelas tadi serasa seperti neraka dan Pak Mystogan itu penguasa nerakanya hahaha..Perutku terasa lapar tanpa pikir panjang aku langsung mengambil kotak bekalku dan melahapnya. Natsu duduk tepat didepanku, ini sudah menjadi kebiasaan kami untuk selalu makan bekal bersama.

Aku kembali menengok ke arah pojok kanan. Wanita tersebut sedang memakan bekalnya seorang diri, wajahnya nampak tidak bersemangat. Natsu melihatku sedari tadi, saat aku kembali menghadapkan kepalaku ke depan. Bisa kulihat wajah Natsu yang sepertinya sangat penasaran.

"Aku hanya melihat seorang wanita yang duduk dipojok kanan" Jawabku malas

"Ohhh…Kamu tertarik padanya"

"Ti-dak aku baru melihat wajahnya pagi ini dan aku tidak mengenalnya" Tegasku

Natsu hanya mengganguk-anggukan kepalanya dan lanjut memakan bekalnya. Bel usai istirahat pun berbunyi. Waktu demi waktu terus berlalu. Bel pulang pun berbunyi, semuanya berdesakan karena ingin keluar kelas, aku sendiri keluar dari kelas dengan tenang dan pergi menuju rumah.

Setiap akan pulang ke rumah, aku selalu melewati sebuah padang rumput. Terkadang sebelum pulang aku suka duduk berteduh dibawah pohon sambil mengerjakan PR. Ketika aku memasuki padang rumput, dari kejauhan aku melihat seseorang yang sedang bermain layang-layang, karena penasaran aku mendekatinya dan melihatnya dari dekat. Sepertinya aku mengenalnya, benar saja dia kan anak yang tadi terlambat.

Angin saat itu memang cocok untuk bermain layang-layang, tetapi semakin lama angin berhembus semakin kencang. Pasti layang-layang tersebut sebentar lagi akan terbang jauh, pikirku. Ternyata benar layang-layang tersebut putus dan terbang meninggalkan padang rumput. Dia mengejar layang-layangnya dan aku juga ikut mengejarnya. Aku sedikit berlari lebih cepat supaya bisa mendapatkan layang-layang tersebut, tetapi layang-layangnya tersangkut disebuah pohon. Dia hanya bisa memandang layang-layangnya yang tersangkut, tanpa pikir panjang aku memanjat pohon tersebut dan berusaha meraih layangannya, karena layangannya tersangkut diranting pohon. Saat mencapainya rantingnya patah dan aku terjatuh. Badanku terbaring di tanah yang hijau. Sambil tersenyum aku memberikan layang-layang itu kepadanya.

"Ini layanganmu" Kataku sambil menyodorkan layangannya dengan tubuh terbaring

"Gommen, karena aku kamu jadi begini"

"Tidak apa-apa, aku baik-baik saja kok. Ambillah"

"Arigatou Gray"

"Heh? Kamu mengenalku?"

"Kita kan sekelas, ternyata semuanya sudah melupakanku…"

Dia mengatakannya sambil tersenyum pilu, aku jadi merasa bersalah. Langsung saja aku bangkit berdiri dan meminta maaf.

"Gommen, seharsunya aku tidak mengatakan itu. Meski aku tidak mengenalmu sekarang kan kita bisa berkenalan. Jadi, siapa namamu?" Tanyaku

"Lucy Heartfilia"

Bersambung…

A/N : Cerita ini saya tulis disebuah buku lalu diketik ulang di word, dikarenakan tidak bisa membuka fanfiction lagi, takut lupa aja kalo ga buru-buru ditulis. Riview ya arigato…


	2. Story In Rain

"Lucy Heartfilia…" Ucapku mengulang namanya

"Ya, itu namaku. Memang kenapa?"

"Tidak" Jawabku singkat

"Ya sudah, aku mau pulang dulu. Terima kasih sekali lagi ya. Sayonara" Lucy mengatakannya sambil melambaikan tangannya

"Sayonara, hati-hati di jalan!"

Semakin lama Lucy semakin jauh, aku sendiri memutuskan untuk pulang ke rumah. Selama perjalanan pulang, sesekali aku melihat kearah langit senja dan melihat burung-burung yang terbang, pemandangan yang begitu indah, pikirku. Apalagi jika aku- bisa melihatnya bersama….Ah!Tidak!Tidak! Apa yang kupikirkan, baru saja berkenalan dengannya apa aku tertarik pada pandangan pertama? Itu indah dan konyol.

Keesokan harinya seperti biasa aku pergi ke sekolah pagi-pagi, tapi kali ini beda aku menaiki sepeda supaya bia sampai ke sekolah. Saat itu sekolah masih sangat sepi, segera aku memakirkan sepeda dan berlari ke kelas. Entahlah rasanya hari ini aku sangat bersemangat, aku duduk dikursi tanpa memikirkan apapun. Natsu yang melihat tingkahku merasa aneh.

"Oi Gray!" Panggilnya

"Apa sih?"

"Sepertinya kamu sedang memikirkan sesuatu"

"Tidak, hey Natsu! Kamu tau kan anak yang kemarin datang terlambat itu Lucy?"

"Iya aku tau, memang kenapa?"

"Kenapa kamu tidak memberitauku?"

"Memang penting ya?" Tanyanya

"Tentu saja penting! Aku dibuat bingung olehmu tau!"

"Gommen, gommen jadi bagaimana kamu bisa tau jika anak yang terlambat kemarin itu Lucy?"

"Singkat saja, kemarin di padang rumput aku melihatnya bermain layang-layang lalu layang-layangnya putus dan aku membantunya untuk mengambil layang-layangnya" Ceritaku

"Berkenalan karena sebuah layang-layang ya…" Natsu mengatakannya sambil tersenyum

"Kenapa?"

"Tidak, tidak mungkin setiap hari kamu bisa melihatnya di padang rumput. Lucy selalu bermain layang-layang disana"

"Kamu sudah mengenalnya lebih dulu?"

"Ya…" Jawabnya singkat

Ketika kami sedang bercakap-cakap, aku mendengar langkah kaki seseorang, ternyata dia Lucy. Lucy berhenti sebentar sambil tersenyum dia menyapa aku dan Natsu.

"Ohayou Natsu, Gray" Sapanya

"Ohayou…" Sapaku balik

"Ohayou Lucy! Tumben datang pagi-pagi"

"Hehe…Iya nih"

Mereka terus mengobrol, sedangkan aku sendiri hanya melihat mereka mengobrol. Kulihat Natsu dan Lucy sangat akrab, sepertinya sangat tidak mungkin untukku mendekati Lucy. Tengah jam pelajaran bahasa Jepang, hujan turun dengan derasnya, itu terus berlanjut sampai pulang sekolah. Semuanya pulang dengan menggunakan payung, begitu juga aku. Saat hendak meninggalkan kelas, aku melihat Lucy yang masih duduk di bangkunya.

"Belum pulang?"

"Sebentar lagi, apa kamu melihat Natsu?"

"Tidak, sepertinya dia ada urusan. Kalau begitu sampai jumpa"

"Bye" Ucap Lucy

Semakin lama hujan turun semakin deras saja. Aku membuka payung dan berjalan dengan pelan, cukup lama berjalan aku belum sampai juga di rumah. Kembali aku melewati pada rumput seperti kemarin, kulihat disana ada seseorang yang sedang berdiri memegang tasnya dan memandang langit. Siapa dia?

"Lucy?" Tanyaku tak percaya

"Gray?"

"Kenapa kamu belum pulang?"

"Tidak apa-apa. Gray pulang duluan saja"

"Mana bisa aku pulang setelah melihatmu kehujanan? Ini pakailah payungku"

"Tidak usah, terima kasih"

"Sudahlah tidak apa-apa"

Aku memegang tangan Lucy dan memberikan payungnya, tetapi payung tersebut terjatuh dari pegangan Lucy. Kini aku memegang tangannya yang dingin, tangan kiriku ikut memegang tangan Lucy. Kedua tanganku memegang tangannya Lucy. Hendak menghangatkan tangannya.

"Tanganmu lemas karna kedinginan ya?"

"Aku baik-baik saja"

"Jangan bohong, bagaimana jika aku mengantarmu pulang?" Tanyaku menawarkan diri

"Tidak usah, aku bisa pulang sendiri"

"Kalau begitu ambillah payungku, pulanglah orangtuamu pasti mengkhawatirkanmu"

"Ha…Hai…"

"Hati-hati di jalan! Jangan hujan-hujanan lagi ya!" Teriakku

"Arigato Gray" Ucap Lucy dari kejauhan

Aku berlari menuju rumahku supaya tidak terlalu kebasahan. Ketika sampai di rumah ibu sangat terkejut melihatku kebasahan, aku sendiri bersikap santai

"Ya ampun Gray! Lihat kamu basah, nanti bisa sakit. Bukannya kamu membawa payung?"

"Payungnya rusak" Jawabku berbohong

"Ada-ada saja. Cepatlah ganti bajumu!"

"Baiklah, baiklah…"

Saat mengganti baju, aku masih teringat ketika aku memegang kedua tangan Lucy, aku melakukannya secara tidak sengaja. Lagipula itu pertama kalinya aku memegang tangan perempuan.

Malamnya hujan sudah berhenti. Jam tepat menunjukkan pukul 10 malam, aku sendiri masih mengerjakan PRku. Setelah selesai, aku menjatuhkan diriku ditempat tidur dan tak lama kemudian mataku terpejam, lalu aku bermimpi…

Bersambung…

A/N : Ya ampun, akhirnya lanjut juga hehehe. Nanti lanjut lagi deh kalau udah ada riview lagi, gomen kalau jelek ceritanya. Terima kasih buat yang udah riview di chap 1.


	3. Nightmare

_Seseorang ditengah-tengah padang rumput, dia berlutut, dia menangis, dia berteriak histeris seperti ketakutan, dengan kencangnya sambil menangis, dia meneriakkan namaku._

"_Gray! Kumohon jangan tinggalkan aku!"_

"_Lucy! Ada apa?!"_

"_Gray! Kumohon jangan!" Pintanya_

"_Lucy!"_

_Semuanya menjadi gelap, semakin lama Lucy semakin jauh, dia mengulurkan tangannya hendak meminta tolong, aku juga mengulurkan tanganku supaya bisa meraih tangannya Lucy. Tetapi sia-sia, dia menghilang ditelan kegelapan_

"LUCY!" Teriakku

Mimpi tersebut membuatku bangun secara tiba-tiba. Alarampun berbunyi, setelah aku bangun jam menunjukkan pukul 06.00 pagi. Aku bangun dari tempat tidurku, berlari menuruni tangga dan mandi dengan cepat. Segala aktivitas yang aku lakukan hari ini sangat terburu-buru sekali. Bahkan saat sarapam, aku memakan rotiku dengan sangat cepat hingga tersedak. Ibu yang bingung dengan tingahku pun bertanya.

"Gray, mengapa hari ini kamu terburu-buru? Lagipula sekarang masih pagi, kamu tidak akan terlambat"

"Aku sudah kenyang, aku berangkat dulu" Ucapku tidak mempedulikan omongan ibu

Ibu hanya menggelengkan kepalanya, aku mengambil sepedaku dan mengayuhnya dengan cepat, karena terlalu cepat ban sepedaku tersandung batu. Otomatis aku terjatuh dan sepedaku juga terjatuh, kepala dan daguku terbentur sehingga memar, tanganku sendiri berdarah. Sepedaku juga rusak, tetapi aku tidak peduli, aku mendirikan sepedaku dan mendorongnya sampai ke sekolah, ternyata rantai sepedanya rusak, segera aku memperbaikinya supaya bisa dipakai kembali.

Dengan cepatnya aku berlari menuju kelas, saat berpapasan dengan Natsu, Natsu sempat menengok ke arahku, dia bingung kenapa aku berlari secepat itu padahalkan aku tidak terlambat. Sebelum masuk kelas aku mengatur nafasku terlebih dahulu baru duduk. Semua melihatku dengan heran, aku sendiri tidak peduli. Ternyata Lucy belum datang, aku sangat khawatir padanya sehingga aku terburu-buru. Pelajaran pertama di hari Rabu ini adalah sejarah. Lucy belum juga datang, apa dia sakit?

"Gray, apa yang kamu lihat?" Tanya Pak Gildarts, guru sejarahku

"E…e…eto…" Ucapku sambil berdiri

"Wajah dan tanganmu kenapa?"

"Ini? Saya terjatuh dari sepeda. Tenang sensei ini tidak sakit"

"Ya sudah kamu boleh duduk"

Aku menghembuskan nafas lega karena diperbolehkan untuk duduk. Seseorang mengetuk pintu dan dia masuk kelas, orang itu adalah Lucy. Wajahnya nampak lesu sekali.

"Maaf pak saya terlambat"

"Sepertinya kamu sakit, apa mau ke UKS?"

"Tidak perlu"

"Ya sudah, jangan paksakan dirimu"

"H'ai…"

Lucy berjalan ke kursinya dan duduk. Pelajaran berlangsung dengan tenang. Selesai pelajaran aku menghampiri Lucy karena dia nampak tidak sehat.

"Lucy, kamu baik-baik saja?"

"Aku baik kok, gomen Gray karena aku kemarin kamu kehujanan"

"Tidak perlu minta maaf. Lihat, aku baik-baik saja"

"Aku juga baik-baik saja. Oh iya, ini payungmu"

"Arigato, mau kuantar ke UKS?"

"Bukankah aku sudah bilang, aku baik-baik saja?!"

"Tapi…"

"Tenang saja, aku ini kuat kok. Lihat aku bisa berdiri"

Dia memang bisa berdiri tapi tak lama berdiri dia jatuh. Aku memegang tubuhnya supaya dia tidak jatuh ke lantai, lalu segera menggendongnya menuju UKS. Dengan perlahan-lahan aku menaruh tubuhnya di ranjang. Kebetulan saat itu tidak ada yang bertugas jadi aku yang menjaga Lucy.

Ketika bel usai istirahat berbunyi, Lucy baru membuka matanya. Ia melihat kearahku, aku sendiri sedang menuangkan obat untuk di minum.

"Gray, kamu ya yang menganntarkanku ke UKS?"

"Ya, ini minumlah kamu demam"

"Terima kasih ya, aku selalu merepotkanmu" Lucy berkata setelah selesai minum obat

"Tidak apa-apa, kitakan teman"

"Wajahmu kenapa memar? Tanganmu juga terluka"

"Ini? Ah tidak apa-apa kok"

"Lebih baik diobati nanti bisa infeksi"

"Ya nanti aku obati, terima kasih kamu begitu peduli padaku"

"Kamu juga peduli padaku, dan aku senang ada orang yang mau berteman denganku selain Natsu"

Wajahku memerah mendengar ucapan Lucy. Benar sih, sejak aku berkenalan dengannya aku menjadi sangat peduli padanya. Suasana hening seketika, akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk berbicara lagi.

"Ini tasmu, kamu bisa pulang kapapun kamu mau"

"Arigato, kembali saja ke kelas. Nanti kamu ketinggalan pelajaran"

"Kalau begitu, sampai jumpa"

"Bye"

UKS tak terlalu jauh dari kelasku, saat membuka pintu ternyata tidak ada guru sehingga kelas menjadi begitu ricuh. Natsu menghampiriku dan bertanya padaku.

"Bagaimana keadaan Lucy?"

"Dia baik-baik saja"

"Kenapa diam? Dududklah"

"Baiklah"

Jam pelajaran kosong ku lewati dengam mengobrol bersama Natsu. Semua yang mendengar bel pulang segera bergegas. Sepertinya hari ini pulang lebih cepat. Sebelum pulang aku dan Natsu pergi ke UKS, Lucy sudah tidak ada disana, tasnya juga sudah tidak ada. Karena sudah tidak ada urusan apa-apa, aku pulang ke rumah bersama Natsu.

"Hey Gray!"

"Apa?"

"Itu sepeda siapa?"

"Sepedaku lah"

"Kamu ganti sepeda baru?"

"Tidak, tetap dengan sepeda lama yang berwarna biru"

"Oi, oi matamu kenapa? Jelas-jelas sepeda itu berwarna merah"

"Eh? Mengapa aku menaiki sepeda ayah?"

"Ada apa?"

"Aku harus balik ke sekolah. Sepertinya kemarin aku meninggalkan sepedaku"

"Kalau begitu aku ikut denganmu"

Sesampainya di sekolah ternyata sepedaku sudah tidak ada. Jangan-jangan sepedaku dicuri lagi, sudah mencari kemana-mana tidak juga ditemukan. Akhirnya aku dan Natsu memutuskan untuk pulang.

"Gray yang sabar ya"

"Iya, aku tidak bisa apa-apa lagi sekarang"

"Tenanglah, siapa tau nanti ada yang mengembalikan sepedamu"

"Semoga saja" Jawabku lesu

Bersambung…

A/N : Kira-kira sepeda Gray ada di siapa ya? Baca aja kelanjutannya kalau penasaran. Riview please :v Sebelumnya, maaf ya kalau updatenya agak telat soalnya capek ceritanya harus diketik ulang dulu, oke lah sudah dulu. Sampai ketemu lagi di chap selanjutnya :D


	4. Late

A/N : Kehabisan ide buat bikin judul chapter, udah lah peduli amat. Selamat membaca :D

Sudah tiga hari lamanya Lucy tidak masuk dan sudah tiga hari juga sepedaku belum ditemukan. Terpaksa aku meminjam sepeda ayah, karena terlalu banyak pikiran aku mengambil jalan yang salah. Seharusnya belok kiri tetapi aku belok kanan, akhirnya aku tersesat.

Benar-benar sial, pikirku. Sudah kehilangan sepeda tersesat pula, aku melihat sebuah rumah kecil yang sudah tak layak ditinggali. Dengan seksama aku memperhatikan rumah tersebut dan aku terkejut, dibelakang rumah tersebut ada sebuah sepeda berwarna biru. Tidak salah lagi, itu sepedaku! Tapi mengapa ada disini ya?

Karena penasaran, aku memutuskan untuk masuk kedalam rumah tersebut. Beberapa kali aku mengetuk pintu tapi tak ada yang membuka, karena pintunya tidak terkunci akupun masuk dan lalu menutup pintunya. Isi rumah tersebut cukup rapi, dari sebuah ruangan aku mencium aroma makanan yang sedang dimasak. Bau tersebut mengantarkanku ke sebuah dapur yang berantakan. Seorang wanita sedang memasak bubur, dia menggunakan seragam sekolah Fairy Tail. Aku sangat mengenalinyam ya…Aku tau dia siapa.

"Hai, Lucy" Sapaku menepuk pundaknya

"Gray?" Dia menengok kebelakang dan kini menatapku

"Kenapa belum berangkat?"

"Aku harus memasak bubur dulu supaya ayahku bisa makan"

"Ibumu mana?"

"Ibu sudah meninggal. Ayahku sakit keras dan sekarang ia terbaring lemas di ranjang"

Mendengar Lucy bercerita seperti itu, aku menjadi merasa bersalah karena menanyakan hal itu padanya. Selesai memasak Lucy menuangkan bubur tersebut ke mangkuk lalu membawanya ke kamar ayahnya. Aku sendiri mengikutinya dari belakang, melihat kondisi ayah Lucy yang seperi itu, aku hanya bisa merasa iba saja.

Dengan sabarnya Lucy menyuapi ayahnya perlahan-lahan, ketika ayahnya tersedak, Lucy menepuk-nepuk punggung ayahnya dengan pelan. Melihatnya kesulitan seperti itu aku meneteskan air mata.

"Gray? Kenapa kamu menangis?"

"Aku tidak menangis! Mataku kemasukan debu" Kataku sambil mengusap air mataku

"Jelas-jelas kamu menangis. Oh iya, sepedamu ada di halaman belakang rumahku, beberapa hari yang lalu kamu meninggalkannya bukan?"

"Ya, terima kasih"

"Bagaimana kau bisa ke rumahku?"

"Aku nyasar" Jawabku singkat

"Begitu ya…Bagaimana kalau sekarang kita berangkat ke sekolah bersama-sama?"

"Tentu" Ucapku sambil tersenyum

Kami berdua pergi ke halaman belakang, aku menaiki sepedaku sedangkan Lucy sendiri meminjam sepedaku. Ini pertama kalinya juga aku bersepeda bersama perempuan. Rasanya begitu menyenangkan, kami bersepeda dengan santai padahal kami sudah hampir terlambat.

Untungnya gerbang sekolah belum ditutup, aku dan Lucy berlari bersama menuju kelas dan sampai di kelas bersamaan. Semua orang yang melihat kami datang bersamaan nampaknya kaget, bahkan ada beberapa orang yang berbisik membicarakan kami berdua. Sialnya pelajaran pertama adalah matematika. Saat aku dan Lucy meminta maaf Pak Mystogan menatap kami berdua.

"Gray, Lucy karena kalian terlambat berdirilah diluar kelas sampai pelajaran saya berakhir. Lalu, saat pulang sekolah kalian harus membersihkan halaman sekolah. Mengerti?"

"Mengerti pak" Jawab kami kompal

Tanpa disuruh aku dan Lucy keluar dari kelas, kami berdua berdiri dan saling terdiam, karna lelah berdiri akupun duduk di lantai.

"Ternyata kita terlambat ya…"

"Karena aku kamu terlambat"

"Jangan selalu menyalahkan diri sendiri, tidak apa-apa kok"

"Benar kamu tidak mempermasalahkannya?"

"Ya…Lagipula aku ini tidak perhitungan orangnya"

"Gray? Kau tau? Aku senang bisa bersepeda berduaan denganmu tadi"

"Aku juga senang. Justru aku bersyukur karena terlambat, jika aku tidak salah ambil jalan tadi kita tidak mungkin kan bersepda berdua? Kapan-kapan kita lakukan lagi, kau mau kan?"

"Tentu saja aku mau"

Lucy menampakkan senyum bahagia. Syukurlah aku sudah bisa membuatnya tersenyum. Siang telah tiba, bel pulangpun berbunyi menandakan saatnya untuk pulang, ketika semuanya pulang aku dan Lucy menyapu halaman sekolah. Banyak sekali sampah disana, saat sedang asyik-asyiknya menyapu, ada seseorang yang membuang sampah botol plastik. Botol plastik itu menggelinding ke arah Lucy, sudah kuduga Jenny lah yang membuang sampah tersebut. Kalian tak perlu tau siapa dia, aku malas menceritakannya.

"Petugas kebersihan baru nih"

"Apa sih maumu?" Tanyaku malas

"Gray aku dengar kamu sekarang dekat dengan Lucy, itu bohong bukan?"

"Itu benar, kenapa? Kamu cemburu?"

"Tidak perlu marah seperti itu. Aku heran deh, kamu kok mau-maunya sih sama cewek miskin dan bau kayak dia? Kamu kan tampan dan pintar, mana cocok dengannya?"

"Terserah apa katamu, dan ingat Jenny! Lucy itu memang miskin tapi dia itu baik, dibandingkan kamu Lucy lebih baik darimu dan dia itu tidak bau!" Jawabku membela Lucy

"Hah? Lucy lebih baik dariku? Pliss deh…Otakmu beku ya Gray?" Ledeknya

"Hey Jenny! Jangan mentang-mentang kamu populer, pintar dan kamu itu anak orang kaya kamu boleh meledek Lucy! Dasar jelek!"

"Apa?! Kamu mengatai aku jelek?! Sepertinya Lucy sudah meracuni pikiranmu"

"Kamu ini bisa diam gak sih?!"

"Bagaimana aku bisa diam melihatmu bersama gadis miskin sepertinya?!"

"Kalian berdua. HENTIKAN!"

Spontan aku dan Jenny langsung terdiam setelah Lucy berteriak kearah kami, Lucy menghebuskan nafasnya lalu melanjutkan perkataannya.

"Jenny, aku minta maaf jika aku membuatmu cemburu, kamu benar aku tidak pantas dekat dengan Gray. Gray kamu jangan membelaku, aku tak pantas dibela olehmu"

"Bodoh! Untuk apa kamu minta maaf padanya? Harusnya dia yang minta maaf!"

"Gray!" Lucy menyuruhku untuk diam

"…."

"Baguslah, Lucy ingat perkaatnku jika kamu masih mendekati Gray, aku tidak akan mengampunimu" Jenny berkata sambil memegang dagu Lucy

"Baiklah…"

"Lucy jangan dengarkan dia!"

Jenny pergi meninggalkan kami berdua, ia nampaknya sangat senang karena sebentar lagi Lucy akan menjauhiku. Selesai menyapu Lucy keluar sekolah terlebih dahulu, aku sendiri mengikutinya dari belakang. Tiba-tiba Lucy berhenti berjalan dan aku juga berhenti berjalan.

"Ada urusan apa kamu mengikutiku?"

"Kumohon jangan dengarkan perkataan Jenny"

"Tapi Gray dia benar, aku tidak pantas dekat denganmu"

"Untuk apa mempedulikan perkataannya! Lucy tatap wajahku"

"Kenapa aku harus menatap wajahmu lagi?" Lucy membalikkan badannya dan kini matanya menatapku

"Lucy, bagiku kamu itu berharga. Setiap orang memang berbeda, tapi perbedaan itu untuk dihargai bukan dicela. Aku tidak mempedulikan status sosialmu, jadi seharusnya kamu juga tidak perlu mempedulikan status sosialku"

"Maaf, aku tetap tidak bisa. Perkataanmu benar, tapi aku tak bisa…Lupakan saja aku. Sayonara Gray…"

PLAKKK! Aku menampar pipi Lucy hingga ia kesakitan. Ya ampun! Mengapa aku melakukannya? Lucy menangis karena ditampar olehku. Bodohnya dirku…

"Gomen Lucy, aku tidak sengaja"

"…."

"Kamu tidak mau dekat denganku karena ancaman Jenny. Iya kan?"

"Bukan karena acamannya! Aku memang seharusnya tidak dekat denganmu, dekat denganmu hanya akan membuatmu repot saja. Lagipula, sekarang aku membencimu!"

Giliran Lucy yang menampar pipi kananku, setelah menamparku Lucy berlari sambil menangis. Aku masih memegang pipiku, hatiku terasa sangat sakit. Apa aku akan kehilangan Lucy? Tuhan kumohon, aku tak ingin kehilangan Lucy, aku menyayanginya…

Bersambung…

A/N : Pengen cerita sedikit nih. Adegan yang pas Lucy dan Gray terlambat bersama itu beneran lho, tapi bukan author sih yang mengalaminya melainkan teman author, hukuman berdirinya juga beneran, tapi hukuman nyapu halaman sekolah itu tambahan hehehe…Riview please :v


	5. Miracle Of Love

Beberapa minggu lamanya, aku dan Lucy sudah tidak pernah berkomunikasi. Meski setiap hari aku menyapanya, dia tidak pernah balik menyapaku. Hari ini adalah hari Senin di minggu keempat. Saat itu sekolah masih sepi, di kelas aku melihat jika Lucy sudah datang. Sekali lagi aku mencoba untuk menyapanya.

"Ohayou Lucy"

"Bukankah aku sudah bilang jika aku membencimu? Mengapa kamu masih saja menyapaku?"

"Meski kamu membenciku aku tidak bisa membencimu"

"Aku mau keluar kelas dulu"

Lucy langsung meninggalkan kelas tanpa mempedulikanku, aku sendiri langsung menyusulnya, saat dia hendak pergi aku memegang tangannya. Lucy pun berhenti berjalan

"Lepaskan tanganku!"

"Tidak akan! Aku ingin berbicara denganmu"

"Aku tidak mau mendengarkanmu bicara"

Saat itu, Jenny sedang menaiki tangga, ketika diam melihat aku memegang tangan Lucy, pastinya dia sangat marah. Diam-diam Jenny menguping pembicaraanku dengan Lucy.

"Lucy, aku tidak suka kamu menjadi cuek padaku. Apa kamu sebegitu bencinya denganku?"

"Ya! Aku sangat membencimu!"

"Coba aku tanya, mengapa kamu membenciku?"

"Karena….Karena…."

"Lihat! Kamu tidak menjawabnya, jangan bohongi dirimu sendiri. Aku tau kamu tidak ingin mendekatiku karna ancaman dari Jenny. Mengapa kamu takut padanya?! Dia itu hanya murid biasa seperti kita. Kita bisa melawannya, dia kan bukan kepala sekolah. Jadi, jangan takut…Aku akan selalu berada disisimu…"

Kini aku memegang kedua tangan Lucy seperti waktu itu. Wajah Lucy memerah dan dia langsung memelukku, dia menangis dalam pelukanku. Aku lebih senang jika begini. Jenny yang sedari tadi memperhatikan kami berdua, kini menampakkan dirinya.

"Ya ampun Gray, kamu masih saja mendekatinya, padahal aku sudah berusaha untuk mendekatimu. Apa aku tak bisa menggantikan Lucy?"

"Tidak akan pernah bisa. Bagiku Lucy lebih dari teman"

"Ohh…Kamu jatuh cinta padanya ya?"

"Ya! Lalu kenapa?"

"Kamu memang bodoh, sangat bodoh. Mungkin nanti aku akan menyadarkanmu jika Lucy tidak pantas untukmu, dan kamu, Lucy, karena sudah mengabaikan ancamanku kamu akan tau akibatnya…"

Ia berjalan lalu dengan sengaja menginjak kaki Lucy. Lucy sendiri hanya terdiam sambil menunduk, aku menepuk pundak Lucy lalu berkata.

"Tenang saja, aku tidak akan membiarkan Jenny membuatmu terluka lagi"

"Arigato Gray"

Ketika jam istirahat, Lucy tengah berjalan sendirian. Jenny yang melihat Lucy sendirian segera saja menghampiri Lucy, menarik tangannya dan membawanya kesebuah gudang yang tidak pernah dipakai.

"Kenapa kamu membawaku kesini?"

"Bukankah tadi pagi aku sudah bilang, ini adalah akibatnya jika kamu mengabaikan ancamanku. Duduk manislah disini Lucy Heartfilia…"

Jenny mengunci gudang tersebut dan pergi sambil membawa kunci gudangnya. Lucy hanya terdiam, dia menangis sambil mengigit bibirnya. Gudang tersebut begitu gelap, Lucy sendiri takut pada gelap. Siapa yang akan menyelamatkannya sekarang?

Ketika pulang sekolah, aku sangat bingung karena dari tadi tidak melihat Lucy, dia juga tidak mengikuti pelajaran. Tanpa pikir panjang aku segera mencari Lucy hampir semua ruangan sudah kucek, tetapi Lucy tidak juga kutemukan. Saat melewati sebuah gudang yang sudah tak terpakai, aku mendengar suara seseorang yang sedang menangis. Suara tangisan itu…Itu suara tangisan Lucy!

"Lucy! Kamu ada didalam bukan?"

"Gray, itu suaramu kan? Aku takut"

"Tenang aku akan menolongmu"

Aku mundur beberapa langkah lalu berlari dan berusaha mendobrak pintunya menggunakan bahuku, karena gagal aku terus mencobanya sampai 3x, ketika yang keempat kalinya pintunya baru terbuka. Spontan aku memeluk Lucy dengan erat, dia juga balas memelukku.

"Aku tau kamu akan datang"

"Maaf aku terlambat"

"Tidak apa-apa, yang penting kamu datang"

"Hey Lucy, apa kamu tau aku pernah bermimpi?"

"Mimpi apa?"

"Aku bermimpi kamu berteriak minta tolong, tetapi saat itu aku gagal menolongmu, lalu kamu ditelan kegelapan. Syukurlah sekarang aku berhasil menyelamatkanmu. Meski itu hanya mimpi, aku merasa jika itu semua nyata, aku takut kehilangan dirimu Lucy"

"A…Aku juga takut kehilangan kamu. Sebenarnya kamu juga begitu berharga bagiku, maaf jika aku berbohong"

"Aku memaafkanmu selalu…Sekarang ayo kita keluar"

Kami berduapun keluar bersama dan saling tersenyum satu sama lain. Tepat didepanku dan Lucy, Jenny menghalangi jalan kami. Wajahnya nampak sedih dan juga kesal, dia menampar pipiku lalu berkata.

"Kenapa, kenapa kamu memilihnya?"

"…"

"Kenapa kamu tak menyukaiku? Kumohon jawab aku Gray, kumohon!"

"Maaf, tetapi aku tidak suka dengan orang yang suka memaksakan kehendaknya sendiri. Kamu tidak bisa memaksaku untuk mencintaimu. Cinta yang dipaksakan tidak akan bertahan lama. Anggap saja aku ini masa lalumu, carilah seseorang yang lebih baik dariku"

Segera aku meninggalkan Jenny dan berjalan bersama Lucy. Saat perjalanan pulang, Lucy mengatakan sesuatu yang tidak akan pernah aku lupakan.

"Syukurlah…"

"Kenapa?"

"Kamu menolak Jenny secara baik-baik, itu lebih baik dibandingkan beberapa minggu yang lalu, kamu bertengkar dengan Jenny, membentaknya dan meledeknya. Aku yakin Jenny tersakiti hatinya"

"Jadi?"

"Jadi…Selesaikanlah masalah secara baik-baik, karena tidak akan melukai pihak manapun"

"Terima kasih untuk nasehatnya Lucy"

Yang dikatakan Lucy memang benar, seandainya saja aku lebih bisa berkepala dingin, aku tidak akan menyakiti Jenny. Sebagai seorang laki-laki, aku merasa bersalah pada diriku sendiri jika menyakiti hati seorang wanita. Keputuskanku memilih Lucy memang tepat, kapan-kapan aku akan menembaknya, dia adalah calon pacarku :)

Bersambung…

A/N : Di chap selanjutnya akan nyeritaiin tentang hari valentine sesuai dengan gambar covernya. Riview please :v

Balasan Riview :

Guest : Yes, I'm studied in Mardi Waluya. Why?


	6. Happy Valentine Day

A/N : Maaf baru lanjut, pd nungguin ga? Klo ga mah ya gpp lah kkwkwkkww. Aku ga lanjut bkn karna lupa lho, karna aku sibuk bnyk acara hehehe, ok skrg kita lanjut ya. RnR please :D

Pagi hari ini benar-benar membuat Gray sangat senang, dia senang dengan sebuah alasan. Besok adalah hari valentine, Gray bermaksud untuk mengajak Lucy pergi ke beberapa tempat, dan setelah itu ia akan menembaknya, itulah rencana Gray. Saat masuk kelas Gray bermaksud untuk mengajak Lucy berbicara, tetapi niat itu langsung sirna setelah melihat Lucy dan Natsu mengobrol bersama, bahkan mereka tertawa tepat didepan Gray.

Hal itu benar-benar membuatku cemburu, ingin rasanya aku menyela pembicaraan mereka, tetapi aku sadar itu bukan hal yang baik. Aku langsung duduk ditempatku dan menaruh tasku, aku penasaran apa yang mereka bicarakan, sepertinya sangat seru.

Lucy and Natsu POV

"Hey, Lucy"

"Apa?"

"Aku ingin meminta saran darimu, apa boleh?" Tanya Natsu dengan sedikit ragu

"Tentu saja! Apa masalahmu?" Tanya Lucy balik ke Natsu

"Begini, aku memiliki seseorang yang kusukai , kami sudah lama berteman. Bagaimana ya caranya aku menembak dia?"

"Begini saja, besok kan hari valentine kamu ajak wanita yang kamu suka ke suatu tempat, lalu berikan wanita itu cokelat dan utarakan perasaanmu padanya. Simple bukan?"

"Yosh! Aku akan melakukannya"

"Kalau boleh tau, siapa wanita yang kamu suka?"

"Rahasia, hehehehe" Jawab Natsu usil

"Ah, kamu ini…"

"Oh iya, aku ingin mengajakmu ke taman kita bertemu jam satu besok. Mau?"

"Tunggu! Apa jangan-jangan wanita yang kamu suka itu…"

"Bukan, bukan! Aku tidak ingin menembakmu, aku hanya ingin bertemu saja denganmu besok. Kamu ada waktu tidak?" Aku tidak ingin menembakmu? Itu bohong!

"Maaf, aku salah paham ternyata. Baiklah, aku akan pergi ke taman besok jam satu siang"

"Aku tunggu kamu disana ya" Natsu tersenyum kearah Lucy"

"Iya, iya, jangan membuatku menunggu terlalu lama ya"

"Tentu saja, aku akan datang tepat waktu"

Gray POV

Sebenarnya aku ingin tau apa yang mereka bicarakan, tetapi entah mengapa aku merasa malas. Tak lama kemudian bel pelajaranpun berbunyi, guru masuk kelas dan kami semua memberi hormat, lalu pelajaranpun dimulai. Saat jam istirahat, aku bermaksud untuk mengajak Lucy makan bersama, dan lagi niatku langsung sirna ketika melihat Natsu dan Lucy makan bersama, mereka selalu bersama dari tadi…Rasa cemburuku rasanya semakin kuat saja.

Padahal saat makan siang ini, aku berniat untuk mengajak Lucy pergi besok. Tiba-tiba saja aku merasa Natsu seperti penggangu, tidak seharusnya aku berpikir seperti itu, lagipula dia itukan sahabatku. Sudahlah, lagipula aku bisa mengajak Lucy untuk pergi saat pulang sekolah, semoga saja Natsu tidak mengajaknya pulang bersama…

Akhirnya kesempatan terakhir ku pun tiba. Aku langsung pergi keluar kelas untuk menyusul Lucy, dan tanpa sengaja aku mendengar Natsu berkata jangan lupa ya! Entah apa maksud perkataannya itu, ketika Lucy hendak menuruni tangga aku langsung mencegatnya dan mengajaknya berbicara.

"Lucy"

"Eh, Gray ada apa?"

"Apa besok kamu ada waktu?" Tanyaku

"Jam satu aku ada janji"

"Oh, apa kamu bisa bertemu denganku di cafe jam 9 pagi?"

"Jam 9 pagi? Sepertinya bisa, di cafe mana?"

"Cafe dekat sekolah itu lho"

"Oh, baiklah,baiklah"

"Aku tunggu kamu ya besok jam 9 pagi, sayonara"

"Sayonara" Balas Lucy

_Keesokan harinya…_

Hari Minggu, tanggal 14 Februari. Akhirnya hari yang kutunggu-tunggu tiba juga. Sekitar jam 9 pagi, aku menunggu Lucy disebuah cafe dekat sekolah. Perlahan-lahan aku meneguk secangkir teh hangat, dari kejauhan aku mendengar langkah kaki seseorang yang sedang berlari. Ya, aku tau dia siapa, kini dia tepat berada didepanku.

"Gomen Gray, apa aku membuatmu menunggu lama?"

"Tidak kok, aku juga baru sampai"

"Syukurlah aku tidak terlambat"

"Apa kamu mau memesan minuman?"

"Tidak perlu"

"Kalau begitu mau pergi ke suatu tempat?"

"Aku belum tau mau pergi kemana, keliling-keliling dulu saja deh"

"Oke"

Kami berduapun keluar dari cafe dan berkeliling, sekitar 15 menit lamanya berkeliling, akhirnya Lucy berhenti disebuah toko buku. Langsung saja dia masuk dan membaca beberapa buku, daripada bosan aku juga memutuskan untuk melihat novel disalah satu rak buku. Ketika melihat kearah Lucy, aku agak bingung, dia hanya termangu melihat sebuah buku yang covernya tak cukup asing bagiku.

"Kamu mau membeli buku itu?" Tanyaku

"Tidak, aku tidak menyangka buku ini masih dijual"

"Buku Sayonara ya…"

"Kau tau?"

"Ya, aku memiliki bukunya itu dikarang oleh Layla bukan?"

"Ya, benar aku senang buku ini masih ada"

"Kamu penggemar beratnya?"

"Bisa dibilang begitu, sekaligus juga dia adalah ibuku"

Mendengarnya aku kaget, Layla pengarang terkenal itu adalah ibunya Lucy? Seharusnya aku tak perlu kaget sih, lagipula nama belakang mereka sama. Seingatku Layla sudah meninggal 3 tahun yang lalu, memikirkannya mendadak membuatku sedih.

"Hmm…Gray apa boleh aku bertanya?"

"Boleh saja"

"Judul buku apa yang paling lamu suka?"

"Ya, itu tadi Sayonara"

"Kenapa?"

"Ceritanya bagus, mengisahkan tentang perempuan miskin yang jatuh cinta pada seorang pemuda kaya, perasaannya terbalas tetapi dia sadar dia tak pantas untuk pemuda kaya tersebut"

"Seperti aku dan kamu ya…"

"Baka, jangan pikirkan status sosial yang penting itu hatinya"

"Kamu sering mengatakan itu"

"Itu kata-kata kesukaanku"

Secara tiba-tiba aku dan Lucy tertawa bersama, tapi tak lama kemudian kami diusir oleh pemilik tokonya, jika diusir itu wajar saja hanya membaca tak membeli dan secara tiba-tiba tertawa gak jelas. Bagiku ini kencan pertama yang lucu, di cafe hanya bisa minum teh, padahal aku ingin minum kopi (terpaksa minum teh soalnya itu minuman paling murah), lalu ke toko buku diusir pemilik tokonya. Sekarang kami berlari bersama dan tak sengaja aku menabrak Pak Mystogan sampai dia terjatuh. Karena punya urusan dengan Pak Mystoga langsung saja aku kabur. Dengan sengaja aku memegang tangan Lucy dan mengajaknya berlari.

Kebetulan ada belokan, kami berdua pun bersembunyi disana. Sedangkan Pak Mystogan terus saja berlari berusaha untuk menemukanku, aku pun melepaskan pegangan tanganku dari Lucy, bisa kulihat jika wajahnya memerah. Ini pertama kalinya aku mengajak seorang wanita berlari bersamaku.

"Kenapa saat kamu melihat Pak Mystogan kamu lari?" Tanya Lucy

"Oh itu, aku ada urusan dengannya, jika aku tidak lari pasti aku sudah diceramahi habis-habisan oleh Pak Mystogan. Maaf karena aku dari tadi kamu terus berlari"

"Tidak apa-apa justru aku senang. Aku tidak menyangka akan begini jadinya"

"Bagaimana kalau kita ke taman? Kita bisa mengobrol lebih banyak. Disana juga pemandangannya indah"

"Boleh" Jawab Lucy menyetujui ucapanku

Untungnya ada taman yang tak terlalu jauh. Taman tersebut cukup sepi, malah hanya ada kami berdua disana. Jantungku berdetak tidak karuan karena disini hanya ada kami berdua.

"Hanya ada kita berdua ya…" Ucapku

"I….Iya…"

"Apa kamu punya mimpi?" Tanyaku pada Lucy

"Mimpi ya… Tentu aku punya, aku ingin menjadi penulis seperti ibuku, Gray sendiri apa kamu punya mimpi?"

"Mimpiku tidak sebesar punyamu, aku hanya berharap bisa lulus dengan nilai yang baik, itu saja"

"Kamu pasti bisa, lagipula kamu kan pintar selalu masuk 10 besar"

"Kamu juga pasti bisa menjadi penulis terkenal seperti ibumu. Oh iya, aku memiliki satu mimpi lagi"

"Apa itu?"

"Sebelum aku mengatakannya berdirilah"

Lucy pun berdiri, aku juga berdiri membuka tasku dan menyodorkan sekotak cokelat yang kubungkus dengan kertas kado berwarna biru polos, yang dihias dengan pita berwarna putih. Lucy menerimanya sambil tersenyum malu-malu. Ketika aku ingin menembaknya, aku mendengar ada suara barang yang jatuh. Suaranya berasal dari belakang, Lucy dan aku menengok kearah belakang, siapa yang menjatuhkan barang? Ternyata dia adalah…

Bersambung…

A/N : Puas? Semoga iya, kalian tau gk siapa yang menjatuhkan barangnya?


	7. Gomen Natsu

Natsu?! Aku sangat kaget melihatnya, begitu juga dia. Tanpa bicara apapun Natsu langsung berlari meninggalkan kami berdua, sepertinya Natsu melihat aku memberikan cokelat ke Lucy. Apa dia cemburu? Apa dia juga suka pada Lucy? Entah mengapa tiba-tiba saja aku merasa takut, takut jika persahabatanku dengan Natsu rusak begitu saja.

"Gray, apa Natsu membencimu?"

"Aku harap tidak" Jawabku

"Ini semua salahku"

"Lucy, kumohon berhentilah menyalahkan dirimu sendiri" Pintaku

"Aku tak bisa Gray! Kau lihat? Sekarang sudah jam satu, jika Natsu datang kesini itu hal yang wajar. Seharusnya aku menolak salah satu permintaan kalian. Aku….Aku…"

"Sudahlah, besok aku akan membicarakannya baik-baik dengan Natsu"

"Oh iya, apa mimpimu yang satu lagi?"

"Ini bukan saat yang tepat untuk mengatakannya, setelah masalah ini selesai aku akan mengatakannya"

"Baiklah, terima kasih untuk cokelatnya"

"Ya sama-sama, aku akan mengantarmu pulang"

Ternyata semuanya tidak berjalan dengan lancar, aku masih memandangi sebuah kotak yang ingin Natsu berikan ke Lucy, pasti cokelat juga. Ketika memasuki rumah, aku tidak menghiraukan pertanyaan ibuku. Benar-benar hari yang buruk, sial dan mengesalkan.

Keesokan harinya aku berangkat lebih pagi ke sekolah, tetapi di kelas belum ada Natsu, biasanya jam segini dia sudah datang. Apa dia sedih jadi tidak mau masuk? Memikirkannya membuat kepalaku pusing, saat aku sibuk sendiri dengan pikiranku, Natsu melewatiku dan duduk dikursinya. Langsung saja aku menghampirinya untuk mengajaknya berbicara.

"Natsu, ada yang ingin aku omongkan denganmu"

"Apa yang ingin kamu bicarakan? Tentang masalah yang kemarin?"

"Iya"

"Aku tidak ingin membicarakannya"

"Kamu marah padaku karena aku telah merebut Lucy?"

"Tidak" Jawabnya sambil memalingkan muka dariku

"Natsu! Kumohon katakan yang sejujurnya"

"Apa yang harus kukatakan, huh?!"

"Katakan, kamu menyukai Lucy bukan?"

"Ya benar, kau benar Gray. Aku menyukai Lucy dan aku cemburu!" Teriaknya kearahku

"Begitu ya…"

"Aku tidak suka kamu dekat-dekat dengan Lucy"

"Aku juga tidak suka kamu dekat dan akrab dengan Lucy, Natsu kau tau? Kemarin aku melihatmu berbicara dengan Lucy, kalian terlihat sangat akrab juga mungkin sedikit mesra. Aku cemburu melihatmu begitu dengan Lucy"

"Kamu berkata jika kamu menyukainya, kenapa kamu suka membuatnya menangis? Kenapa dulu kamu melupakannya?!" Natsu terlihat sangat kesal

"Itukah dulu! Sekarang aku ingin membuatnya bahagia, tertawa, juga tersenyum apa aku salah?"

"Kau salah! Jika Lucy bersamamu dia tidak akan bahagia"

"Kamu tidak percaya padaku?! Aku bisa membuatnya bahagia"

"Aku tidak bisa percaya padamu!"

"Kalian berdua hentikan!" Teriak Lucy kearah kami berdua

"Lucy…." Ucapku dan Natsu bersamaan

"Untuk apa kalian bertengkar hanya karena aku?! Aku…Aku…Aku memang seharusnya pergi dari kehidupan kalian berdua, seharusnya aku dilupakan oleh semuanya. Setiap orang yang mengenalku selalu saja menjadi sedih karna aku, aku memang tidak berguna, payah dan bodoh!"

Lucy berlari keluar meninggalkan kelas. Aku dan Natsu merasa bersalah tapi kami tidak saling meminta maaf, aku terlalu gengsi untuk minta maaf duluan. Saat istirahat tiba, aku memakan bekalku seorang diri, begitupula dengan Natsu. Lucy terlihay begitu sedih, dia merasa karna dirinya aku dan Natsu perang dingin. Aku sendiri masih kepikiran masalah yang terjadi tadi pagi.

Waktu pulang sekolah, aku duduk terdiam dibangku taman tanpa memikirkan apapun. Tanpa kusadari, Natsu duduk disebelahku dan menepuk pundakku pelan.

"Yo, Gray" Sapanya

"Ada apa?" Tanyaku lemas

"Ini soal kejadian yang tadi pagi"

"Kenapa?"

"Aku mau minta maaf, tidak seharusnya aku marah padamu"

"Jika aku tidak memaafkanmu bagaimana?"

"Aku akan terus memaksamu supaya kamu mau memaafkanku"

"Serius?"

"Gray! Aku tidak main-main, justru sepertinya kamu yang main-main. Aku benci melihat wajahmu yang terlihat main- main itu!"

"Kalau begitu, aku juga ingin minta maaf seharusnya aku tidak merebut Lucy darimu"

"Merebut Lucy dariku? Lupakan saja Gray, kitakan bertanding siapa yang bisa mengambil hati Lucy dialah yang menang. Gray kau menang, kamu berhasil mendapatkan hatinya, seharusnya dari tadi aku mengakui kekalahanku"

"Kalau begitu, kita kembali bertemankan?"

"Tentu saja" Ucapnya sambil tersenyum

"Hey, apa boleh akup bertanya?"

"Apa?"

"Saat awal aku berkenalan dengan Lucy, kamu selalu berkata jika aku menyukainya, tetapi sebenarnya kamukan yang menyukainya?"

"Bagaimana mengatakannya ya? Awalnya aku merasa biasa-biasa saja tapi lama-lama aku menyukainya" Aku nya ( Maksudnya mengaku )

Mendengar jawabannya aku hanya tertawa, apalagi saat dia mengatakannya dia menggaruk-garuk kepalanya seperti monyet, hahaha…Sebenarnya kami tak seakrab ini, kami sering bertengkar hanya karna masalah sepele. Meski begitu aku senang bersahabat dengannya, dari arah kanan aku dan Natsu melihat Lucy yang berjalan kearah kami berdua.

"Syukurlah, kalian sudah berbaikan rupanya"

"Lucy?! Kamu dari mana saja?" Tanyaku dam Natsu bersamaan

"Aku? Aku tidak kemana-mana kok"

"Ohhh…" Jawabku

"Jangan ber oh ria! Gray apa maksudmu menertawakanku jawabanku tadi?!"

"Gomen, gomen tingkahmu lucu tau. Lucy kau tau? Tadi Natsu menggaruk-garuk kepalanya seperti monyet kebingungan"

"Apa?! Kau mengataiku monyet!"

"Graykan hanya bercanda" Ucap Lucy

"Bercanda apanya…Memang aku terlihat seperti monyet dari bagian mana?"

"Semuanya! Saat marah kamu seperti naga atau mungkin kamu ini setengah monet setengah naga?" Aku mengatakannya sambil menahan tawa

"Itu tidak lucu!"

Natsu langsung mendorongku dan aku pun terjatuh. Dia menarik kerah bajuku dan hendak memukulku. Hari itu sudah sore, hanya ada kami bertiga di taman sekolah. Lucy seperti berbisik hendak menyampaikan sesuatu.

"Gomen Natsu, aku memilih Gray"

"Ya, aku tau Lucy"

Aku melihat jika Natsu tersenyum kearah Lucy begitu juga sebaliknya. Mereka juga sempat berbisik, tetapi aku tidak tau apa yang mereka bisikan, suara mereka seakan ditelan angin. Biarlah hanya mereka berdua, langit dan Tuhan yang tau. Hari Senin yang begitu cerah, saat itu juga kami bertiga tersenyum sambil menatap langit senja.

Tamat..

A/N : Beres juga, Gray gak jadi nembak Lucy hahha…Meski tidak menjadi pacar, perasaan Gray tetap terbalas kok. Sorry ya kalau endingnya jelek bangettt, makasih ya berkat kalian aku punya 14 riview. Seneng banget deh, soalnya dari dulu pengen punya lebih dari 13 riview, makasih yaa :D


End file.
